


Brakes

by AstroLatte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed feels his face heat up the moment he sits on the bed, stripped to his boxers. Swallowing hard, he watches attentively as Winry plops down between his legs, screws between her teeth as she eyes the automail on his leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brakes

Ed feels his face heat up the moment he sits on the bed, stripped to his boxers. Swallowing hard, he watches attentively as Winry plops down between his legs, screws between her teeth as she eyes the automail on his leg.

They’d come home the day before - the battles have been fought, their bodies returned, and his brother was downstairs being feed (to an almost nauseous extent) by Pinako. Ed didn’t even notice how bad the automail on his leg had gotten until he tried to stand up this morning, only to roll his mechanical ankle and fall face first onto the floor. Thus leading to this awkward maintenance check-up.

“Idiot,” Winry hisses between the screws, her blue eyes focused on his leg as she frees some grit from the metal with a screwdriver. He can’t reply since his attention is glued to her features. It’s so early in the morning that Winry hasn’t even gotten changed yet, and is fixing him while wearing the same boy-shorts and tank-top she wore to bed. By the way her breast are moving within the fabric, Ed can tell she’s braless and his shorts are quickly feeling snug. Panicked, he attempts to hide his discretion, though is pinched in the thigh when he moves too much.

“S’ay s’ill!” she scolds between screws.

He swallows again as the natural scent of her hair overpowers him. His feelings for his childhood friend were nothing new - he’s been acutely aware of his affections for quite some time now. But his crush was always something he could shove to the back of his mind, replacing it with bigger worries like fighting homunculus or saving the country. Now that those were gone, it was as if his feelings for Winry had crashed into the front seat of his mind. Like someone slammed the brakes on a car and the luggage in the back seat was flying forward, only this baggage had hit the driver in the back of head and gave him a concussion.

There is also something incredibly erotic about Winry sitting between his legs while he was in his boxers. It was like one of those secret fantasies Ed locked in the back of his mind for the rare moments when him and Al didn’t share a room and he could explore his….well, adolescence.

Winry’s hair is tied-up messily, strands of blonde falling over her shoulders as she twists in one of the screw from her mouth. Ed's breath hitches in his throat as the metal is removed from between her lips to his leg in an indirect kiss.

The noise must be louder than he thinks because she quickly looks up at him with those big, blue eyes and Ed seriously thinks he may die. Forget everything else he had fought in his life, it was going to be this girl that killed him.

“Hm?” she says before removing the remaining screws from her mouth and Ed feels the groan forming in his mouth. “Is something wrong, Ed? Did I hurt you?”

“N-no!” he spatters, looking away as if it can hide how flushed his cheeks are and how hot his ears are burning.

Though he hopes to end the conversation right there, Winry rolls back on her bare feet, cocking an eyebrow unconvinced. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing!” he spats, adjusting himself as discreetly as he can. “Stop being weird!”

“You’re the one being weird! I’m just trying to fix your leg!”

“Then shut up and fix it!”

Her eyes narrow and Ed knows he’s in for it the moment she throws her gloves aside. Moving up from her seat between his legs, she slowly raises herself up on her knees. He’s grown taller than her in the last few months and she's forced to balance her hands on the mattress to meet him nose-to-nose. He isn’t the kind of guy who prays, but he thanks the wonders of the universe that she isn't noticing the situation brewing between his legs.

That doesn't last long.

Seeing his face grow hotter the closer she came, Winry's eyes travel down past his chest, stomach and finally to the crotch of his boxers. Her ears instantly warm as well.

"Oh..."

He's ready for a fight but he’s stunned into silence when she instead moves her hand from the mattress, across his thigh, to hover over the bulge. The bones in his body go stiff when she presses the tip of her index finger onto his erection. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she lifts her finger slightly before tapping the tip again.

“Don’t tap it!” Ed stammers, face completely red. He’s losing his footing and doesn’t know what to do next - it wasn’t normal for his childhood friend to be anywhere near his cock.

“Well,” Winry says, her eyes blinking at him in an innocence he knew couldn’t be real. “What _should_ I do to it?”

His body goes rigid and he swears he sees her smile slightly from the shadow of his thigh. She moves back on the balls of her feet, staring at him. He knows she’s giving him an option, a way out, because she’ll never do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. He doesn't want it though, and instantly he reaches out to take hold of her wrist with the hand that now has flesh and bone. After a moment of silence, Winry maneuvers her hand into his, their fingers intertwined. She also knows how terrible they both are about talking about their feelings. Sometimes actions were just easier, and Ed pulls her back towards him. It doesn’t take long for her to realize his implications.

“Lift your hips,” she orders in her typical bossy-tone, and Ed complies. She tugs on the edge of his boxers, pulling them down until they’re pooled at his ankles. His erection stands tall, free from the fabric, and Winry can’t help but giggle.

“Don’t laugh!” he snaps, his face red. “You were messing with it before, what’d you think would hap-”

He’s cut off by her lips crashing onto his, and it takes him a moment to process that it’s their first kiss. He feels the tension in his shoulders melt as he leans forward, cupping her face in his hands. In the back of his head, Ed notices the softness of her hair as it fell through his fingers. Winry is the first to pull away, resting her forehead against his.

“If you’re too loud, Al and Granny will wonder what’s going on,” Winry whispers and he nods because at this point that’s all he can do. She smiles before leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, abs, and right before the tuft of blond hair under his navel grows thick.

There isn’t much hesitation as she continues her kisses, landing one at the tip of his cock that nearly sends him into convulsions. Pressing his fist into his mouth, he bites on his fingers. He’s already prepared with an excuse incase things get awkward - that it’s his first time, that nobody’s ever touched him like that before, that she’s been on his mind in inappropriate fantasies since before he knew what they meant. None of that ends up mattering because she wordlessly understands, she gives him a second to catch his breath. After a beat, he nods and she takes him into her mouth.

He bucks his hips with a groan and he feels her hands on his thighs, pressing him down to the bed. Before he can get used to the warm feeling of her lips around him, her hands are working the base of his cock and every thought flies from his mind. He closes his eyes, seeing color burst behind his eyelids as she picks up speed, her tongue dragging itself along a sensitive part of his tip before making it way down.

Ed tangles his fingers through her hair, its softness grounding him somewhat as she continues to suck and he rolls his hips into her mouth with another moan. He feels something familiar twisting inside of himself, but he pushes all his will power on holding it back. However, the second she moans around his dick he’s not sure how much longer he can last.

“Win...Winry…” he moans in a low voice, conscious of her earlier warning. “Damnit...you’re good at this…”

She pulls away with lewd, slick noise and looks up at him, annoyed.

“You’re getting loud again,” she says, her lips pulp and wet with saliva. Ed can’t form a sentence, and she moves down to suck the underside of his cock. He wasn’t aware how sensitive he was there until his own groan is ripped from his throat. “So noisy…”

“And whose...fault is that?” he breathes and she looks up at him again, though this time looking strangely pleased with herself before taking him back into her mouth, deep inside.

Winry can take him almost to the hilt, but Ed is seeing her struggling at the end. Not wanting to gag her, he does his best not to move his hips. He only shifts in surprise when Winry sucks on him hard, licking away the precum that’s already beading at the head of his cock.

“God, Win…” he groans, running his hands through her hair again. “I’m close...should I…?”

His voice dies in his throat as he feels her hum, _“Mhm!”_ against his dick and he nearly loses it there, but he wants to try to hold out. He’s stupidly competitive that way.

She traces the vein on his cock with her tongue and then dips it into the slit at the head, and Ed’s done for. Making a noise he can only describe as guttural, he comes apart in her mouth.

He looks down at her through his eyelashes, panting heavily as she fights to catch him all. She swats him away like a cat when he makes a motion towards her to stop and with fierce determination she swallows hard and looks up at him with an opened mouth, signaling that she succeeded.

It’s both obnoxious and erotic.

Taking hold of her, he pulls her up and against his bare chest, aware that she was still fully clothed. He doesn't care and enjoys the feeling of her against him, the way her legs tuck around his thighs and her hands find their way into his loosened hair. She squeezes him tightly and he sighs into the nape of her neck. Ed knows he needs to put his boxers back on, that she still needs to finish his repairs and eventually they both should go downstairs to rejoin their families. Later, maybe on the porch after dinner when she would usually like to look at the stars, he’d join her and talk to her. He'll tell her everything and start things the right way, with words and not just actions.

But that’s not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to gush over these dorks with me? Find me over in my EdWin trashcan: http://astrolatte.tumblr.com


End file.
